


A Voyage

by SweetTale4u



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTale4u/pseuds/SweetTale4u





	A Voyage

A Voyage

There was no 4A.

There was no 4B.

No Leonard.

No Amy.

A blinking check engine light

A thunderstorm.

A trip, ill-advised

Several miles had left them alone.

The rain beat hard against the glass of the car.

Silence within the car

Chaos their inner companion

No mention of the light

No bars on their phones

Night enveloped them

The heavens continued to quarrel, the rain the tears it shed

A rented room

Her hair wet and slick, her clothes unforgiving.

His veneer no longer shone.

Anger.

Resentment.

Shame.

Regret.

Confession

Fire.

The air thick with lust

She cursed the time spent fighting, regretting the moments wasted,

Her fists on his chest

Wild and gentle the same

His mouth silenced her words, quelling her rage

Unleashing her longing

His mouth her salvation

Clothes forgotten on the floor

No calculations

No formulas

No symbols

Clothes forgotten

 Her body a map

He was a cartographer mapping his voyage

No logic

No reason

Just be

Two bodies no more, the rain outside, the wetness within

Inviting

Enveloping

Thunder clapped, he rumbled above

Green pools of jade beckoned from below

Blue skies glimmered to her from above

His body her canvas, her mouth and body the brush

The universe of her body, his hands fought to explore, understand, consume

Clinching to him, he was her helm, her body their vessel

The pressure building and rising,

Mass

Acceleration

Force

Explosion

Tears

Embrace

Love

There was no 4A

There was no 4B

There were just two who became one.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
